Les contraires s'attirent
by JayFeatherStory
Summary: Castiel doit gérer seul un Dean démoniaque bien agité. Plus qu'inspiré de l'épisode 3 de la saison 10. Destiel/Lemon/Dean Demon
1. Chapter 1

**-Les contraires s'attirent-**

Les yeux noirs de Dean firent frémir l'ange un instant avant que ceux-ci redeviennent normaux, d'un vert éclatant qui avait toujours fasciné l'ange. Il se débattait quelque instant de ses chaines avant de lancer sur un ton cassant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire Castiel ? Il n'y a rien à faire, quand comprendrez-vous qu'être un démon est génial ? Tu sais, toutes ces saloperies d'émotions, s'en débarrasser c'est tellement … jouissif, une libération. Rien qu'imaginer que je pourrais te trancher la gorge là maintenant et partir sans aucun remords, ça me donne des frissons.

Il suivait l'ange du regard.

-Tait-toi Dean s'il te plait … Dit l'ange avec tout le sang froid qui le caractérisait

-T'arracher chacune de tes petites plumes d'ange à la con, une par une.

-Dean … Dit l'ange sur un ton plus agressif

-Te faire hurler, me supplier d'arrêter …

-Ta gueule !

-Ah bien, l'ange est moins angélique tout de suite …

-Dean tais-toi, ça nous facilitera la tâche, dit l'ange en approchant du démon une seringue de sang humain à la main, d'un ton redevenu plus calme

-Castiel, tu ne feras pas ça … tu es un gentil garçon non ?

-Tais-toi …

-Mon ange … Ca va me faire mal …

-« Ton ange ? », je ne t'appartiens pas … et je n'ai aucun remord à te faire du mal, tu es un démon … j'aurais du remord si tu étais Dean …

D'un mouvement rapide l'ange enfonçait la seringue dans le bras de Dean, une pointe de malaise s'inséra en Castiel lorsqu'il vit Dean se tordre de douleur. Il l'ôta aussi sec.

-Tu n'es … pas comme ça Castiel … je le sais, tu ne le feras pas jusqu'à la fin … tu aimes trop Dean

-C'est un ami et donc, par conséquent je dois le protéger de toi …

-Un ami ? Tient c'est nouveau ! On sait tous que tu l'aimais plus que ça … mon ange, dit-il sur un ton provocateur

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de jouer les saintes nitouches l'emplumés, tu es amoureux de Dean, on le sait très bien, toi … moi …

-Tais-toi Dean … Dit-il dans un soupir

-Tu rêverais qu'il t'embrasse, qu'il te prenne, profondément, violement, te faisant hurler comme une pute avoue le, tu voudrais qu'il prenne ta queue dans sa bouche et que tu gémisses son nom …

-Tais-toi … Dit-il en posant les mains sur la table qui servait de support aux seringues comme pour se calmer

-Sentir sa grosse queue au plus profond de toi, c'est ça que tu veux …

-Ta gueule putain ! Dit alors l'ange violement, une violence à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

Il se retournait alors vers le prisonnier, une seringue à la main.

-Enfin l'ange sort de ses gonds de petit emplumé coincé du cul … bien

-La ferme démon !

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, ce n'est ce que l'on dit ?

La respiration de Castiel était devenue plus rapide, et il était furieux.

-Mon ange, je peux te donner ce que tu veux … si tu me libère

-Non ! Dit l'ange sur un ton ferme

-Même pas un tout petit peu, imagine, son corps nu sur le tient, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

-Non … Dit l'ange sur un ton moins décidé que le premier

-Allez, je ferais ce que …

-Tais-toi … Dit alors l'ange en plantant violement la seconde seringue dans le bras du démon qui hurlais à la place de finir sa phrase

-Comme tu voudras …

-J'ai besoin d'un break … Dit l'ange en sortant de la pièce.

Castiel se passa les mains sur visage et alla voir si Sam n'était pas revenu maintenant mais rien, absolument personne n'était présent dans le bunker. Il revint alors reprendre le « travail ». Soufflant avant d'entrer dans la pièce en question, il repoussait doucement la porte quand il découvrit avec horreur que Dean s'était échappé du piège à démon dont il était prisonnier. Castiel eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter, il allait chercher alors l'eau bénite qui se trouvait sur la table des seringues mais elle n'y était plus non plus.

-Putain de démon de merde ! Maugréât-il

Il marchait alors prudemment dans les couloirs, il savait que si Dean voulait le tuer ça aurait été le meilleur moment mais rien. Il regardait partout, il ouvrait doucement les portes restant à une distance raisonnable à chaque fois de tel manière à ce qu'il ne le surprenne pas, il était presque arrivé à la chambre de Dean, espérant qu'il s'y soit réfugier. Il poussait la porte, toujours rien, il y pénétra cette fois regardant autour, rien, pas de Dean en vu, il soupirait et se retournant en allant ressortir, il se fit renverser violement sur le lit.

-Tu me cherche Cas' ? Dit-il sur un ton provocateur

Il avait son avant-bras sur la gorge de l'ange. Castiel aurait pu l'envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la pièce mais il avait du mal à faire du mal à ce Dean. Il se contenta d'échanger leur place se retrouvant au dessus la gorge dégagée.

-Dean, tu vas rester calme et tu vas revenir te faire soigner, dit sur un ton impératif

\- Whouaf bien sûr maître, tout ce que vous voulez maître, dit alors Dean en imitant un chien, ne me prend pas pour un clébard s'il te plait !

-Ne me force pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterais …

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir me faire mon angelot ? Répondit Dean sur un ton provocateur

La chambre de Dean était un réservoir à arme anti-démon mais il se souvenait que dans sa table de chevet se trouvait un couteau. Resserrant plus les cuisses sur celle du démon et plaquant plus son bras sur le poitrail de ce dernier pour qu'il ne bouge pas, il se baissait dans cette même position inconfortable pour atteindre la table de chevet non loin mais un fois arrivé presque à l'horizontal sur le démon celui-ci qui était relativement calme jusque lors saisit la mâchoire de l'ange et l'embrassa de force avec vigueur. Castiel avait lâché prise malgré lui, c'est la surprise, il ne savait pas ce que le démon allait gagner à faire ça car il ne se dégageait même pas. L'ange reprenait doucement ses esprits et repoussait le démon sur le matelas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Ce que tu devrais te demander c'est qu'est-ce que je vais te faire …

Il tirait alors violement sur la cravate de l'ange pour le ramener contre lui et l'embrasser à nouveau et le démon sentant que les cuisses de l'ange se détendaient doucement, il remontait

Le bassin pour que leur deux entrejambe se rencontre. Castiel le repoussait à nouveau avec plus de mal.

-Je ne veux pas … Arrête

-Alors qu'est-ce que je sens là ? Dit le démon avec une main maintenant la cravate de l'ange et l'autre cherchant son érection.

L'ange fut pris d'un sursaut lorsque le démon touchait son membre à travers le tissu.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher …

Pourtant l'ange ne se dégageait pas, ni n'essayait de calmer le démon dans son délire pervers.

-Arrête, tu aime ça non ? C'est ce que tu voulais …

-Je …

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec la caresse du démon sur son érection et se contenta de gémir.

-Voilà ce que je veux entendre mon ange

Il l'embrassait encore une fois puis descendait ses baisers dans le cou de l'ange qui étaient interrompu de mordillement, puis remontait sur la mâchoire de Castiel. L'ange était découpé entre le fait de devoir soigner Dean et le forcer à se calmer et profiter de qui lui faisait maintenant, il se sentait bien et pourtant c'était mal, il le savait, ce n'était pas Dean qui le caressait là, c'était un démon. Mais cette idée semblait avoir quitté son esprit à ce moment précis annihiler par ses gémissements.

-Bien mon ange, on va te déshabiller …

L'ange pour toute réponse gémit de plaisir à nouveau. Le démon inversa alors les place et se retrouva au dessus, glissait un doigt dans le nœud de la cravate et détachant celle-ci d'un geste vif et efficace, il forçait l'ange à mettre les mains au dessus de la tête. Quand Castiel comprit ce que son ennemi voulait faire, il dit

-Non je ne veux p…

Mais c'était sans compter sur les doigts agiles du démon qui avait ouvert son pantalon et glisser dans son boxer faisant taire l'ange capricieux et une fois calmer, il attachait calmement les poignets de l'ange ensemble à l'aide de la cravate précédemment retirée. Castiel était coincé maintenant, bien coincé, il aurait pu se téléporter mais dans une certaine mesure ça l'excitait, terriblement. Et alors que le démon déboutonnait sa chemise de l'ange, celui-ci se cambrait doucement et dans l'impossibilité à présent d'enlever la chemise avec ses poignets attachés, il restait sur le lit chemise ouverte, le trench toujours sur lui.

Le démon alors faisait glisser le pant alon et le boxer de l'ange qui à présent ne résistait plus du tout. Castiel ne l'avait pas avoué devant le démon mais c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours eut ce genre d'envie envers Dean et maintenant qu'on lui permettait d'y gouter son sens des responsabilités, de la réalité ou même du devoir avait disparut, il aimait ce que ce démon lui faisait.

Lorsque Dean se mit à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, Castiel regardait le chasseur se déshabiller avec envie, son torse attirait son regard comme si c'était une œuvre d'art qu'il aurait souhaité admirer des heures entières. Parfaitement entrainé le chasseur avait un corps musclé et athlétique que beaucoup envierait. Le dessous de la ceinture était tout aussi impressionnant, déjà gonflé contre le ventre du démon. Dean replongeait dans le cou de l'ange qui était de plus en plus excité. Il fermait les yeux tandis que le démon profitait de tout l'espace de son torse pour l'embrasser. Castiel sentait les lèvres du chasseur descendre de plus en plus jusqu'à saisit son sexe.

-Oh oui …

-Tu aime ça, petit emplumé hein ?

Il fermait ses poings sur la cravate qui l'attachait et bougeant le bassin pour encourager Dean à aller plus vite. Il passait sa langue sur la hampe de son camarade, il chaque fois que ses lèvres quittaient son sexe, une frustration immense se faisait sentir mais celle-ci était vite effacée quand les lèvres mouillées de Dean revenait sur son gland. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour jouir dans la bouche du démon. Le liquide blanc fut entièrement avalé et les lèvres à présent libéré vinrent rejoindre les siennes.

-Maintenant, à moi de prendre un peu bon temps

Il saisit les hanches et les relevait un peu, pour pénétrer doucement l'ange qui, n'étant pas préparé, souffrait le martyr, il étouffait du mieux qu'il pouvait des hurlements de douleur. Mais doucement le corps qui venait de pénétrer en lui commençait à lui faire du bien, il était diviser entre la douleur et une vague de plaisir l'envahissant. Puis lorsque le bout du sexe de son partenaire vint heurter sa prostate, un râle plaisir sorti des lèvres de l'ange, il avait envie de s'accrocher au dos du démon et d'accompagner ses mouvements ainsi mais il était attaché. Et son partenaire continuait d'aller et venir violement en lui, le faisait hurler de plaisir de plus en plus.

-Dean, oh, s'il te plait, continue …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'arrêterais pas, je vais salir ton petit cul mon ange …

Il avait presque oublié qu'il parlait à un démon et cette phrase l'aurait probablement réveillé de cette folie, si le membre du démon cessait de frapper la prostate sensible de l'ange. Alors il sentait le liquide chaud remplir son intimité et il le senti couler lorsque le démon se retirait doucement.

Dean vint embrasser les lèvres de l'ange haletant et se rhabillait en vitesse et dit rapidement

-Rappelle à mon frère de ne pas chercher … J'aimerais éviter de lui faire du mal …

Puis il parti en courant avant que l'ange, la tête dans les nuages ne se rende compte de la situation, il se téléportait libérant alors ses poignets. Totalement nu, sa propre semence collait à son ventre. Il remit alors son boxer et courrait dans les couloirs espérant retrouver le démon en fuite mais il ne fit que se cogner contre Sam qui était arrivé

-Putain Cas', qu'est-ce que … c'est quoi cette tenue ? Et Dean ? Il est soigné

L'ange baissait les yeux

-Je suis tellement désolé Sam …

 **Si vous voulez une suite dites le moi !**


	2. Chapter 2

-Tu te moque de moi Castiel j'espère, dit le chasseur assis en face de l'ange rhabillé à présent dont la cravate gardait les séquelles du nœud qu'on lui avait fait

-J'aimerais bien

-Tu as couché avec Dea… un démon pour qu'après il s'enfuit, mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ?! Cas' putain !

-Je sais … je sais, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit l'ange dépité

-Tu sais au moins où il est allé …

-Non il m'a juste dit que tu ne devais pas le chercher

-Je m'en fous, il m'avait déjà dit ça avant que je le ramène ici ! Tu saurais le localisé ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être … Dit l'ange en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure

-Bien alors bouge toi Cas', là t'as merdé …

Le cadet des Winchester se leva alors d'un geste rapide, passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux mi-long.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Sam, tu ne sais pas à quel point

-Si tu le retrouve on oublie toute cette histoire d'accord, répondit-il avant de partir de la pièce

Castiel tenta de repérer le démon, cependant rien ne lui revenait, il le savait mais il voulait tester. Il alla chercher donc du matériel avant de sortir sans prévenir Sam.

 _-Si quelqu'un sait comment on fait une séparation, je suis preneur-_

Castiel était enfin arrivé devant un bar, il devait en avoir fait une quinzaine avant d'arriver là, l'ange savait qu'il trainait par là quand il ne savait pas où aller.

Il vit donc le démon accoudé au bar,dos à lui.

-Dean …

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel et posant son verre sur le bar auquel il était assis

-Je croyais que je n'étais pas Dean

Il reprit une gorgée de son verre sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers l'ange

-Dean, reviens s'il te plait …

-Je croyais que tu avais compris que je ne voulais pas avoir de vos visites à toi et à Sam

-Je … On voulait que tu reviennes

-Vous voulez toujours me soigner ?

-Oui

-Alors non, dit le démon sur un ton sec

-Dean ... dit l'ange sur un ton plaintif et attristé

-Tu crois quoi ? Que tu allais te pointer ici et pouf comme ton petit chien j'allais revenir? Je suis désolé de te dire que non.

L'ange regardait le démon un peu désappointer, puis s'avançant doucement il s'assit à côté de lui, il baissait les yeux vers le bar et puis regarda le démon.

-Dean … tu manque à ton frère, tu me manque à moi aussi …

L'ange s'approchait doucement du démon.

-S'il te plait … fini-t-il d'un ton calme

Le démon décidé auparavant semblait avoir un moment d'hésitation puis se levant brusquement, il parti sans prévenir. L'ange ne pris pas plus de temps pour le suivre.

-Reste !

Il ne répondit pas et sorti du bar d'un pas rapide.

-Je t'ordonne de rester ! Ou je te tue …

Le démon réagit alors et se retourna vers Castiel, arrêtant sa course.

-Me tuer ? Tu n'en a pas le cran …

Castiel prit cela comme un défi. L'ange s'approcha et sortant une arme de l'intérieur de son trench, il plaqua sa lame contre la gorge du démon.

-Fait le … Je t'en prie, tue moi, dit le démon sur un ton provocateur

Castiel regardait alors les yeux de Dean qui le fixait, il appuya un peu plus la lame sur sa gorge mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Et alors toute la force soutenant le couteau disparue de son bras, il laissait tomber la lame.

-Voilà ce que je disais … Conclut Dean

Puis l'ange soudain vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celle du démon avec vigueur, celui-ci surpris de repoussa pas Castiel. Puis le repoussant violement au sol.

-Ne refait plus ça … Dit le chasseur d'un ton décidé

L'ange ne se démonta pas, il se relevait doucement avant de saisir le démon prêt à s'enfuir par le bras et à l'embrasser à nouveau. Le démon tenta d'abord de le repousser, puis après quelques instants, il se laissait faire.

-Oh tu en veux encore alors …, très bien, si tu veux jouer à ça … Dit le démon sûr de lui quant à la situation, il saisit au col l'ange, mais je ne suis certainement pas à ton service l'emplumé !

Castiel avait déjà une idée en tête, une idée risquée mais dont la réalisation allait être délicate.

-Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton entre-jambe Dean … Lançait l'ange calmement

Sans le vouloir, le démon semblait avoir était excité par les baisers inattendus de l'ange. Il relâcha Castiel.

-Je saurais très bien régler ça tout seul, dit le démon totalement froid en continuant à marcher vers l'Impala qu'il avait « voler » pour sa fuite et s'asseyant sur le siège avant.

Visiblement le démon était moins réceptif à « ce genre de chose » que l'ange avant lui. Castiel s'approchait d'un pas calme de la voiture.

-Dean, une fois encore … s'il te plait … Une seule … Prend-moi. Dit-il sur une voix de supplication

Il ne savait pas si son cirque d'ange excité allait marcher, en fait c'était un peu trop gros pour qu'il espère que ça marche. Dean allumait le moteur, mais son érection devenait douloureuse, il adorait la voix que l'ange prenait pour le supplier de le prendre.

-D'accord mais … a ma façon emplumé de merde … dit-il d'une voix agressive

L'ange sourit satisfait, il avait réussi à convaincre le démon. Dean saisit brutalement le poignet de l'ange et se levant de son siège en éteignant le moteur, il allait sur les sièges arrière et forçait Castiel à se coucher sur ce dernier avant de le rejoindre et de fermer la porte.

-J'ai été doux la dernière fois, cette fois … ça va être plus dur pour toi mon ange, déshabille toi maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il

Castiel devait agir vite et espérait, ne pas se planter, le démon ne pouvait pas s'enfuir mais s'il ne calculait pas bien son coup, il allait le regretter amèrement. Il fit mine d'enlever son trench doucement en saisissant discrètement quelque chose qu'il avait caché à l'intérieur. Il regardait le démon qui avait posé ses mains sur le torse de l'ange. Puis d'un mouvement vif, Castiel sorti les menottes de chasseur et enfermait les poignets du démon. Dean prit quelque seconde avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait piégé et serrant la mâchoire ses yeux noirs réapparurent.

Il tentait d'attaquer l'ange mais le manque de place et la rapidité de l'ange l'en empêcha. Castiel en effet se dégagea sans mal du poids du démon se débattant. L'ange allait chercher dans le coffre de la voiture du chasseur, quelques choses qui pourraient l'aider à attacher le démon turbulent. Mais, il y avait principalement des armes, puis en fouillant un peu plus, action bercée par les vociférations du démon qui de tout les côtés cherchait à sortir, trouvait des chaines, fines, mais longues. Il soupirait, et s'en contenta.

-Sale fils de pute d'ange ! Entendit l'ange en ouvrant la porte de l'Impala

Sans répondre à ses insultes, il saisit le démon brutalement pour tenter de l'attacher proprement.

-Chien de merde, de soldat du paradis de mes couilles ! Continuait le démon en se débattant de plus belle

Castiel restait froid à ces provocations. Et une fois un tour fait autour du démon, la suite lui fut plus aisée. Une fois attaché, le démon eut plus de mal à se débattre et épuisé fini par arrêter. Castiel regardait alors son travail un instant puis refermant la porte, il alla démarrer l'Impala. La voiture se dirigeait maintenant vers le bunker.

-T'en es fier de ta petit ruse hein ? De me faire bander jusqu'à ce que j'en craque, connard de piaf

-Tais-toi, je dois me concentrer …

-J'suis sûr que t'avais tout calculé … Juste pour revenir dans votre trou à rat.

L'ange soupirait.

-M'en fiche … j'ai réussi à salir ton cul une fois ça me suffit, de savoir que tu t'ais fait enculé par un démon, c'est ça qui me fait bander, le fait que le petit ange tout sage s'est fait baisé comme une salope par un démon, c'est jouissif.

Castiel serra ses mains sur son volant plus fort encore, à vrai dire Dean arrivait à l'agacer. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il espérait que le bunker ne soit plus loin maintenant. Le téléphone de Castiel se mit à vibrer, alors, d'une main, il sorti le téléphone de sa poche, on voyait s'afficher le nom de Sam sur l'écran, il décrochait.

-Castiel, t'es ou ? Dit Sam

-Je l'ai récupéré

-Dean ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Comment ?

-Je l'ai eut c'est tout, dit-il simplement, il ne voulait pas raconter à Sam ce cirque qu'il avait du faire pour pouvoir capturer Dean.

Dean alors réclamait derrière.

-Je savais que tu étais dans le coup petit frère, tu ne pouvais pas rester en dehors de ma vie, comme d'habitude, il a fallu que tu te la joue super héros, JE VEUX ÊTRE UN DEMON BORDEL TU VAS LE COMPRENDRE ?! Hurlais-t-il a l'arrière de la voiture

-Désolé Sam … il est un peu turbulent

\- Turbulent ? Je ne suis pas turbulent ! On m'enferme contre mon plein gré et tu voudrais encore que je te remercie ?! Grognait le démon

-Oui, j'ai remarqué ça … Dit Sam avant de suivre d'un soupir

-Dit Sammy, il t'a raconté comment il m'a perdu ? Je l'ai baisé comme une pute, il n'a même pas résisté et après j'me suis barré, ton frère s'est barré parce que ce putain d'ange voulait une partie de plaisir, rajouta Dean avec sadisme

-Ca fait 30 min qu'il est comme ça, soupira à son tour Castiel au téléphone les yeux rivés sur la route.

-Fait vite, tu n'aura pas à le supporter encore bien longtemps. Dit Sam avec une pointe de lassitude.

-Promis, je te ramène, fini Castiel avant de raccrocher

En effet, il n'était pas loin du Bunker et bientôt, Castiel espérait que ça se finisse.

 **Oui il y aura une suite mais vos retours sont un vrai plaisir à lire donc n'hésitez pas**


	3. Chapter 3

Il les entendait, les hurlements, ça le faisait souffrir, il s'appuyait doucement sur le mur adjacent à la pièce, les genoux regroupés contre son poitrail, l'ange n'aimait pas l'entendre crier, toute cette douleur se répercutait psychologiquement sur lui par on ne sait quel procédé d'attachement à une personne. Il s'était même mis à ronger ses ongles déjà courts, il aurait très bien pu se lever et attendre que Sam ait fini ailleurs mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas moral, ainsi il se mutilait. Il se rappelait du chasseur, ce chasseur dont le corps parfait était devenu une de ses obsessions pendant un certain temps, il se rappelait ce torse en sueur glissant sur le sien et se demandait ce qu'il en était à présent, il se demandait si le processus nécessitait qu'on abîme ce corps, mais il ne voulait pas glisser un regard curieux dans la salle, si c'était vrai, il s'en voudrait encore plus et si c'était faux, il n'entendrait que de plus près les cris.

Castiel se rappelait alors les lèvres du chasseur baladeuses qui sur tout son corps avait laissé une trace de leur passage. Il se demandait si lorsqu'il ne sera plus un démon, il pourrait refaire cela, si consciemment il pourra faire ça. Il se demandait alors si le chasseur lui en voudrait d'avoir été faible et si il se souviendrait de ce qu'ils ont fait. L'ange angoissait du retour du chasseur à lui, il imaginait qu'il y aurait un froid, qu'il refuserait de lui parler, qu'il y aurait un malaise constant entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse faire une croix sur cette « parenthèse » de leur histoire commune.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pensa même pas que les cris avait cessés et qu'un calme s'était appliqué sur l'ensemble du bâtiment. Castiel fini alors par se lever et pousser doucement le porte prudemment, la pièce silencieuse, il s'y aventura et vit Sam ranger son matériel tandis que Dean était … inconscient.

-C'est fait, dit Sam avec froideur

-Ça va ? Dit l'ange

-Ça fait presque une heure que je torture mon frère à coup de piqûres j'ai vu de meilleurs jours …

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers Castiel

-Tu penses que ça va marcher ? Rajouta-t-il

-J'espère autant que toi Sam qu'il va se réveillé mais je n'en sais rien

Soudain leur regard se fit happer par un mouvement de tête du Winchester jusque là inconscient, les yeux de l'ange s'illuminèrent et Sam fixait avec intensité son frère, dans l'espoir qu'il ouvre les yeux. Quand les yeux du chasseur se rouvrirent, ils semblaient normaux priori, cela n'empêcha pas son frère de lui jeter une bouteille d'eau bénite par prudence. Il ne fut que mouillé, heureusement.

-Merci Sam pour l'accueil

Un sourire s'appliqua irrémédiablement sur le visage de l'ange qui regardait avec soulagement Dean guérit. A vrai dire si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui sauterait au cou.

-J'suis aussi content de vous voir, vous pouvez me dire quelque chose ou me détacher au moins, dit-il sur un ton plaisanterie

Sam sur cette phrase, plongea dans piège à démon et commençait à libérer le chasseur revenu à lui. Dean passait doucement sa main sur ses poignets abîmés.

-Bon retour parmi nous Dean, lança alors Sam

• • • • •

Dean était en train de boire un café, c'était la moindre des choses pour revenir d'une expérience pareille. Castiel restait un peu à l'écart, craignant d'avoir une discussion qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir avec le chasseur. Mais il le fallait, il n'allait pas rester caché à jamais, il s'avança donc vers la table où il était assis et vint se placer en face de lui.

-Je suis vraiment soulagé de te voir, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais inquiet

Le chasseur sourit discrètement et l'ange se mordant l'intérieur de la joue lancais alors

-Dis … tu … te souviens de ce que tu as fait … quand tu étais un démon.

Le chasseur posait doucement sa tasse de café sur le support en bois et regardait Castiel avec calme.

-En grande partie …

-Y compris …

-Y compris notre partie de jambe en l'air, coupa Dean

-Ah, fini l'ange en baissant les yeux

-Tu sais j'n'étais pas moi même alors, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle du démon

-Ca ira ? J'veux dire …

-Oui, enfin, oui, ça ira, coupa à nouveau le chasseur, il suffit de ne plus y penser non ?

-Sans doute, dit l'ange avec une pointe de déception, il faut oublier … tout ça

Après quelques secondes de silence

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas

-Rien Dean, je t'assure

Puis Dean réfléchissant lança après un instant

-Tu sais Cas que je ne suis pas homosexuel

-Oui, oui, je sais

Il pinçait doucement ses lèvres, visiblement l'attitude de l'ange le perturbait.

-Pourquoi tu sembles si … je ne sais pas … triste ou déçu

-Pour rien … je suis juste comme ça

-Cas s'il te plaît … je te connais

Le regard du chasseur pour l'ange s'était adoucit pour qu'il se détende

-Dean … Je … J'ai apprécié ce que m'a fait le démon

-Oui, c'est normal, c'est … enfin sexuel, c'est le plaisir sexuel

-Non pas dans ce sens … J'ai apprécié d'avoir tes lèvres sur mon corps, j'ai apprécié d'avoir pu toucher ton torse … Dit l'ange à voix presque inaudible en baissant les yeux

-Ah … Je vois … Cas je …

-Je sais, je sais, tu n'es pas gay, j'ai compris, dit-il calmement

Le chasseur se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement et pendant ce temps, l'ange se leva de table doucement et parti. Dean ne vit aucune raison de la retenir pour ne rien avoir à lui dire.

Le soir tombait doucement, Dean s'en voulait, voilà des heures qu'il réfléchissait comment il allait se faire … pardonner, il ne savait pas comment ôter ce malaise entre les deux hommes. Il se leva de son lit et alla voir si il le trouvait, il cherchait partout, l'appelant quand il reçu une réponse, il rejoint l'ange qui était assis en train de lire un livre et qui levait doucement les yeux vers le Winchester qui s'assit à côté de lui.

-Cas, je suis vraiment désolé, lança-t-il sans préliminaires

-Pourquoi tu serais désolé ?

-Parce que tu es triste à cause de moi

L'ange fronçait les sourcils

-Non ce n'est pas … à cause de toi

-Si, enfin je suis vraiment navré de ne pas pouvoir …

-Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu ne me désire pas, cela serait idiot et illogique, je suis triste de ne plus pouvoir ressentir cette sensation, c'est de la nostalgie

-Cette sensation ?

-Oui, celle où tu frisonne sous les lèvres d'une personne, celle où tu as l'impression d'avoir atteint un point de non retour dans le plaisir, quand tous tes muscles ne sont plus contrôlé par toi mais par des décharges que l'autre t'envoie

-Tu peux ressentir ça avec d'autres personnes, tu sais

-Oui, je le sais Dean mais … jamais aussi fort, Dean tu as déjà ressentit ça ?

-En partie, jamais réellement, tu sais, je couche avec beaucoup de filles sans qu'elles aient une importance particulière à mes yeux alors c'est moins … intense

-Je te souhaite vraiment de pouvoir le ressentir c'est … merveilleux, dit l'ange avec calme

Une lueur que Castiel n'aperçue pas s'illumina dans le regard du chasseur. L'ange repris doucement son livre dans les mains et le rouvrit quand il fut surpris de voir des lèvres collées sur les sienne et Castiel laissant tomber son livre le repoussait doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dean ?

-Je veux te voir dans cet état … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me donne envie, c'est par curiosité

-Non, je ne veux pas que ça soit un coup d'un soir, je ne veux pas juste être là pour satisfaire … tes envies aussi farfelues soient-elles

Dean lui lançait un regard prédateur, qui excitait l'ange sans aucun doute et il ne pu continuer à le réprimander lorsque celui-ci plongeait son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser, il soupirait doucement à la fois de satisfaction et de lassitude. Il aimait la douceur de ses lèvres sur son cou mais cela l'exaspérait qu'il n'écoute pas.

-Cas, laisse moi te faire l'amour s'il te plaît, c'est ma façon de me faire pardonner, tu ne veux pas que je me rende coupable ?

Castiel baissait doucement les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas faire une bêtise de plus

-Tu ne fais aucune bêtise, on est deux adultes consentants et on veut faire l'amour

Il saisit doucement la main de l'ange et le tira avec tendresse pour qu'il quitte son siège.

-Suit moi s'il te plaît mon ange, laisse moi te voir dans cet état.

Dean lui parlait d'une manière tellement sexy, ça le rendait fou, il le voulait mais il avait l'impression que Dean profitait de lui. Mais il le suivit passivement, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dean le déshabillait en douceur, se retrouvant torse nu face au jeune homme, l'excitation était de plus en plus importante.

-Mon ange, tu est si désirable, dit-il en caressant son torse

Il sentait une chaleur monter en lui nouvelle, qui lui donnait envie de sauter sur le chasseur quand ses lèvres chaudes remontèrent sur son cou.

Relevant les yeux de son ouvrage, Castiel se rendait compte que ses fantasmes l'empêchait de lire de manière correcte son livre des plus sérieux quant à lui. Il soupira doucement en voyant que le chasseur s'était levé pour chercher quelque chose à manger et que lui frustré restait accoudé à la table.

-Dean …

-Oui, dit-il calmement

Il voulait lui demander quelque chose d'autre mais il clos en rajoutant

-Non rien ...

 **Vu que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir vous fournir la suite rapidement (enfin le plus vite que je peux :) )**


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel regardait le jeune homme s'affairer à rechercher une nouvelle mission sur internet pensif. Dean était concentré à trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour l'occuper ces prochains jours. Castiel plus loin regardant les yeux verts du chasseur se déplacer de lignes en lignes cherchant à en discerner chaques lueurs avec une contemplation enfantine. Même si il avait du mal à se l'avouer, il était fou de lui, il aimait ses manières de faire, ses gestes, ses mimiques, tantôt de stress, tantôt de contentement, ses regards qu'il aimait à donner, amicaux ou enjoué et son air sérieux qui le rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude. L'ange soupira lentement et cessant de regarder Dean, il fut envahit d'une nostalgie profonde, les yeux dans le vide, il était perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs qu'il n'entendit même pas le chasseur l'appeler . Quand l'ange se retourna vers le chasseur, il pu entendre :

-Dis Cas, ça te tente qu'on chasse un fantôme ? Une maison semble en accueillir un, une mission pas trop compliquée pour se vider l'esprit

Castiel sourit alors à son camarade.

-J'veux bien, sans Sam ?

-Je pense qu'il a besoin de repos après ces derniers jours

-Je pense aussi ... alors allons y

L'ange était content que son camarade veuille qu'il l'accompagne lors d'une de ses enquêtes et montrait un engouement sans précédent.

• • • •

-Ca ira Dean ? Tu es sûr ? Dit l'ange d'une voix inquiète

-Oui, oui, je … dois juste …

Le chasseur couinait de manière régulière et plaintive

-Non ça ne va pas, laisse moi te soigner s'il te plait

-J'ai dit non ! Ca ira !

-Quel tête de mûle ! Tais toi et … je vais te soigner

Il traina le chasseur contre son gré jusqu'à son lit et le coucha quasi de force

-Je te soigne et ce n'est pas une demande c'est un ordre

Le chasseur ne répondait plus, il ne faisait que gémir de sa blessure

-Saloperie de fantôme, il était hargneux, j'ai jamais vu ça !

C'était au tour de l'ange de ne pas répondre puis quelques moment après.

-Remonte ton t-shirt s'il te plaît, même si il serait plus raisonnable de l'enlever vu le sang qu'il y a dessus

Dean ôtait donc doucement le t-shirt qui le couvrait tâché d'une grosse trace de sang au niveau du ventre et déchiré. Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de regarder un instant le torse du chasseur qui lui donnait envie mais sentant que ce n'était pas le moment, il apposa les mains au dessus de la blessure touchant le ventre du chasseur. Celle ci causé par un morceau de verre que le fantôme avait saisit d'une fenêtre brisée lors de l'inspection et qu'il s'était empressé d'user sur Dean. Elle était assez profonde pour que du sang puisse en découler de manière abondante et cela fut une satisfaction pour l'ange de voir que la guérison refermait cette blessure. Il sourit, inspectant son travail puis regardant le chasseur.

-J'te remercie Cas

-C'est rien, c'est normal

Castiel passait doucement un doigt sur l'ancien emplacement de la blessure

-Aucune trace, dit-il en souriant

Dean frissonnait de ce contact de l'ange

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Castiel ?

-Rien, dit-il en retirant sa main du torse du jeune homme.

-Cas …

-Oui ? Dit l'ange en remontant son regard à celui du chasseur

Il sentit alors les lèvres chaudes de Dean se coller délicatement contre les siennes, il ne le repoussait pas, il appréciait ce contact doux. Puis quand il le rompit, l'ange le regardait un air ahurit.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Dean ?

-Je voulais savoir si c'était agréable

-Et … ?

-Ça va, c'est plutôt … c'est très agréable et puis je crois que je te dois bien ça non ?

L'ange resta un peu sans voix et ne put rajouter un mot avant que le chasseur reprit ses lèvres doucement.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lança Dean

En effet l'ange tremblotait légèrement

-Je sais pas, tout se bouscule dans ma tête, je crois que je m'en rend pas encore bien compte et puis tu m'as inquiété avant

Dean sourit doucement

-Tu es mignon, tu me donne envie de … te prendre … dans mes bras j'veux dire

Cela fît rire doucement Castiel, le chasseur se relevait doucement du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lançais étonné Castiel

-Quoi ?

-Oh … Non rien, j'ai du … mal comprendre les signes

-Mal comprendre ?

-Ben toi sur un lit torse nu m'embrassant … Ca ne laisse pas beaucoup place à l'imagination non ?

Dean hausse les sourcils

-Euh … Cas … Allons y doucement veux-tu, dit-il en baissant les yeux et en cherchant un nouveau t-shirt à enfiler

-Doucement à quel point, dit l'ange en se rapprochant prudemment du chasseur

-Euh je … ne sais pas vraiment

Castiel prit des initiatives qui surprirent le chasseur, se plaçant dans son dos et glissant délicatement ses mains sur les hanches du chasseurs.

-Donnes moi des limites Dean, dit-il sur une voix surprenamment sexy

Dean était un peu perturbé par ce contact qu'il appréciait particulièrement et avait du mal à aligner ses mots

-Je ne sais pas ...jusqu'à ce que je te dise non

L'ange prenait ça pour un jeu, il aimait la façon dont il déstabilisait le jeune homme, il cherchait donc la limite que s'imposait le chasseur et commençait à poser ses lèvres dans sa nuque, celui-ci restait muet profitant des plaisirs que lui offrait Castiel. Puis rouvrant la bouche, il lançait

-Attend, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt encore

L'ange murmurait à l'oreille du jeune homme de manière sexy

-Dis moi non alors Dean

Et repris sa tâche, entendant le chasseur commencer à gémir doucement de plaisir. C'était une mélodie à ses oreilles de voir le jeune homme être si aisément abattu par des baisers sur la fine peau de son cou. Et dans le silence suivant sa demande, il passait ses mains sur le torse de Dean.

-J't'en supplie Cas …

-Tu me supplie de quoi ?

-De continuer ...

Il se retournait brusquement et l'embrassa avec une vigueur qui faillit faire tomber à renverse l'ange. Castiel aggripa le t-shirt du chasseur en prolongeant et ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit.

-Vilain petit ange, tu m'as excité, lançait Dean

Et en effet, Castiel remarqua rapidement la bosse dans le pantalon de son partenaire, et bientôt il ne fallut pas plus qu'un ou deux baiser pour qu'une érection naisse à son tour dans sa prison de tissu.

L'ange affamé dénuda son amant et commençait sans plus de préliminaires à lécher le membre dressé du jeune homme. Il couinait de manière obscène, Castiel put remarquer les mains du chasseur se refermer sur les draps, il n'avait jamais quelque chose qui l'avait autant stimulé et excité avant. Il appréciait la manière que Dean avait d'exprimer son plaisir, ses gémissements étaient rauques, terriblement masculins mais aussi rempli d'une luxure que tout amant aimerait entendre. Le liquide blanc vint doucement toucher la langue de l'ange l'avalait doucement.

-Cas' … tu es doué … Dit Dean qui était haletant

L'ange ne fît rien de plus que de l'embrasser et le chasseur sauta pratiquement sur ses lèvres avec avidité. Les mains de Dean, enlevait doucement le trench de son amant avant, de dénouer avec calme sa cravate pour pouvoir enfin lui ôter les dernières barrières qui séparait son torse du sien. Puis Dean s'arrêta pensif un instant, le regard parcourant le corps de Castiel et il soupira doucement d'aise puis baissait les yeux et après un long moment de calme, l'ange demanda :

-Ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que je me serais jamais imaginé dans cette situation …

-Ça te dérange ?

-Pas vraiment … mais … je ne sais pas, que vont en penser les autres ?

-Les autres ?

-Nos amis, mon frère, les anges, toutes ces personnes, je couche quand même avec un ange qui est l'un de mes meilleurs amis

-On s'en fiche non ?

-Sûrement …

-Si ça te dérange on arrête Dean

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui j'ai envie de toi, je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça, mais tu es extrêmement sexy torse nu

Un léger sourire s'affichait sur le visage du jeune homme et l'ange repris ses lèvres avec douceur, il commençait à approcher un doigt de son intimité et le pénétrant doucement, il le tournait. Son partenaire eut une crispation de douleur puis se forçait à se détendre sans que Castiel n'ait même du lui proposer. L'ange reprit son travail de préparation et finissant par ôter ses doigts, il approchait son membre durcit de l'entrée du chasseur et le pénétra par étape. Le jeune homme bien que préparé, se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise de ce corps étranger dans son intimité, une gêne qui se transformait en douleur mais il ne voulait pas faire arrêter l'ange, il ne mordait ainsi la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir ou hurler de douleur. Puis à sa grande surprise, sans transition, une vague plaisir sans pareille l'envahit, et relâchant sa lèvre, il poussa un râle de plaisir sonore, prenant avec force les fesses de son amant l'encourageant à taper plus vite. Il se relâcha rapidement sur son ventre, tandis que l'ange continuait ses vas-vient rapide, emplissant rapidement le chasseur à l'intimité jusque là vierge et ôtant doucement son sexe, le liquide chaud coulait de l'entrée de tel façon que l'ange se pencha pour la lécher. Dean découvrait des sensations hors du commun, il hurlait et saisissant son propre sexe, il commençait à se masturber tandis que l'ange nettoyait avec soin son intimité.

La chambre sentait la luxure et le plaisir si l'on n'y entrait, le liquide blanc avant envahit autant les draps, que les habits à peine repoussés et les deux corps en sueur de telle façon à ne laisser aucun doute sur l'activité y était pratiqué. L'ange était envahit d'une profonde satisfaction, et d'un certain soulagement.

Après quelques minutes de reprise silencieuse, rythmé par les halètement des deux hommes, Dean se jeta sur les lèvres de son ami puis reprenant sa respiration il lançait.

-Je t'aime mon ange

 **Merci pour tous vos retours, désolé pour le retard mais l'inspiration n'était au rendez vous pour un moment, j'attend dans vos reviews des propositions pour la prochaine : univers, ship etc ;)**


End file.
